


The Night

by Talullah



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1625885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/gifts).



> Written for the Yuletide Rare Fandom Exchange, for Lilith who requested Eve/Lilith in the following moulds: something more sensual than plotty would be nice. A first time, a seduction sequence, something like that might be particularly lovely. Power play would be fine; no non-con, though, please.
> 
> A big thank you to for betaing this fic. *smooches you darling*
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Eve walked along the Edge. She knew Adam hated it and that he would probably find out, but she liked the Edge as much as she liked everything else. Not that she could see much beyond the dense curtain of brambles that marked it, but there the air was cooler, and strange noises emanated, perhaps from birds different from to the ones that dwelt Inside.

She came there by night fall, when Adam took his time to care for the Forbidden Tree. He was always doubly angry: that she didn't show the slightest interest for the tree and that she sought the unknown. She had learned to let him talk and talk and reproach and censor while she put out on a blank look. He would say, 'It's hopeless, you're too stupid' and the fighting would be over. Then he would try to mount her and normally succeeded. Eve would lay there waiting for it to be over, hoping that another sermon on the rightness of it and her duty as a female wouldn't follow. This didn't happen every night, of course. Many, many a night she was lost in the innermost of Eden. There were days in a row where they didn't see each other and she was glad of it, even if it meant that the next sermon would inevitably be longer and harsher. Let him talk, she thought to herself - it's all he seems to enjoy.

She knew one thing that he didn't: she wasn't stupid. She was quiet out of her own nature, not for fear of him. She was not a fighter in the sense that he was, but she resisted. She had something inside that kept her burning bright, a reserve of joy that he sadly lacked. Yahweh had made him incomplete. And it had made her incomplete too, otherwise she would not feel that silly need for companionship which time and again led her to accept Adam and in addition to another disappointment, the constant feeling of void that she had when near him which was greater than when they were parted.

Because she wasn't stupid, and because she was quiet, she had learned to watch. Eden, in all its loveliness, possessed a single note of discord - them; she and Adam. She watched the trees bearing fruit, the flowers vibrant under the sun, the ox showing off paying court to the cow, the lion gently licking his mate's head. The sun progressed in the sky day after day and there was no anger or fear anywhere but near Adam. Not a single creature of Eden possessed that tightness about his being as Adam. And all were happy, including her, when he was far distant.

She smiled. She probably should pay him a visit tonight; it was about time and if he came searching for her, as it often happened, it would be worse. But dusk was falling in all its glory. The nightingale called and a rustle in the dry grass suggested a rabbit. She crouched near the brambles, trying to see where it had gone but she was too slow. She let her weight fall back and sat on the ground, staring up at the first stars. She liked the night, so rich in fragrance and sound and mystery. Adam seemed to fear it. He always built a fire by night and rarely left its sanctuary.

She dropped to her side and then lay on her back, staring at the Edge. If she were a tiny rabbit maybe she could cross, to see what was on the other side. She was tired from a full day under the sun and soon she slipped into light sleep. She woke startled by something unknown, and found that the moon was at its zenith and the air much cooler. She remained very quiet in the ground, trying to understand what had roused her. Through the thumping of her heart, she could hear it at last; a faint humming that grew stronger then fainter. She waited. It came from Outside but it wasn't a bird, or any other animal, that she was sure of. It wasn't a Light One, either. It was a voice like her own, but richer and deeper. It reminded her of the waters from the warm springs. Moving slowly, she tried to pry through the bushes but they were too thick. Carefully, she drew a few brambles to the side, and then a few more but it only got darker. Her arms and her back were scratched and they itched. She tried to pull back but the thorns were pulling at her hair.

"There you are," she heard from her back, the voice cold and angry. He swiftly set her free from the brambles then took her by the wrist and dragged her all the way from the Edge to the Core until they were under the Tree. All the way he kept going on and on how only a truly depraved creature would want to escape Eden, how she was ungrateful and unappreciative and unwilling to perform her duty as all the other females did. She didn't bother to explain to him that it was hardly duty for the others. He threw her to the ground and stood there preaching. She listened absently. Then he lay on top of her. As usual he was rough and hasty. As usual she lay still under him pretending to be somewhere else.

At these times she would try to picture in her mind her favourite days, the time she had found the robin's nest or the day the rain had been warm as blood. Occasionally she felt angry too: Yahweh had told them, "Here, this is my treasured creation. Treat them well." Was she not part of his creation? How could he let Adam behave in the way he did? But she let go of anger; she would never be like Adam. This night, however, she didn't feel angry nor did she have to make an effort to think of something else. Her mind brought her over to the faint singing again and again and after it was done she lay on her side thinking of it. Could it be that they were not alone?

The next morning she returned to the same spot in the Edge. She waited all day but the humming never came. When night fell she thought it would be wise to search for Adam, but she decided it was a day as good as any for them to be apart. Still, the humming never came. At one point during her vigil, she thought she had heard steps but the sounds didn't repeat themselves.

She slumbered at dawn, but spent the rest of the day awake, not abandoning her watch to bathe in the river and settling for the few berries the brambles still offered for her meals. Night came again. Adam would be furious by now. She prayed he would sulk instead of searching for her. Sometimes it happened and if it did, it was for the best.

The moon was high in the sky when she heard the faint rustling again. Steps, she was sure. But the humming never came and the steps drew away. She tried to pry but that was useless, so, quiet as a mouse, she followed the steps as best as she could along the Edge. After some time they started moving away from the Edge, and in a blind impulse she shouted, "Stay!" The steps halted and Eve held her breath. A sort of a husky laugh came through and then singing as the steps moved irrevocably away.

Eve sat on the ground, feeling alone. There was a world out there, full of mystery, other beings like herself, succulent details to unravel. Adam had lied - it was not barren, not a chance. But that world didn't seem particularly interested in her.

At length she collected herself and stepped away. For days in a row she stayed clear from the Edge. She made an effort to take interest in Adam's endless words, as it would seem he was to be her only companion but his dullness could be exasperating. Still she chose to be quiet - if he couldn't see that everything around them was already beautiful and perfect she wouldn't be the one to show him as he never listened to her in any way.

Soon she started straying again through the garden. A mixture of pride and hurt kept her effectively from the Edge, or at least that particular stretch, but she comforted herself with the notion that there was so much to explore Inside. Gradually she forgot her disappointment at the rejecting laughter and only curiosity remained. And so it was that less than a moon turn had passed before Eve found herself crouching once more by the Edge at dusk, expecting the Other.

Time passed and Eve at last smiled to herself in disappointment, as she rose from the ground and prepared to leave. "Stay," she heard from the other side. Her breath caught. It had been her imagination, nothing else. She took one step away, and she heard the Other moving too.

She took one step toward the Edge. The Other moved too, along the side. Another step and another. She followed the sounds of footfalls as in a game. Each step brought her closer to the Other though the Edge was always between them.

She was venturing into a part of the Garden she had seldom been to and she started feeling fear creeping in. What if she couldn't find her way back? What if the Other was luring her in order to do her harm? What if Adam found out? And then she realised what Adam must have felt the whole time - deep uncertainty. That was why he would always have to hide behind anger or righteousness. She stopped dead on her track and called out to the Other, "Tell me your name."

The Other laughed shortly and then let silence fall between them, thicker than the Edge. Eve had started to think that she had left when she heard, "Lilith."

It sounded like a challenge. Eve smiled to herself. "Where are we going?"

"Come and find out."

The joy in Lilith's voice was contagious and Eve resumed their game, eager to connect further with another. Now they almost ran, their steps light as in a dance. Eve's breathing quickened and the blood rushed to her skin to meet the cool night air. She felt exhilarated, something she had not known before. The sounds of the steps were dampened by the river flow, but it didn't matter, she knew Lilith was on the other side, running along with her. She barely noticed that the ground was changing and the roaring of the river becoming louder, until she felt her feet become wet. Then she stopped and looked to her left. The Edge thinned until it faded and conjoined with the riverbank. On the other side was Lilith. A new dawn had arisen behind her.

Everything about her was perfect. Her body matched her voice, deep and sultry. Her skin was darker than Eve's, her breasts rounder, her waist thinner. Dark hair cascaded down her sides and time itself seemed to flow down her body, hugging her curves until it seeped away with the river. Eve felt like worshipping. They stood staring at each other, then Lilith said, "Come," and stepped into the river. Eve followed. The water was freezing making her skin crawl, and the rocks beneath her feet were slippery, but she would do anything the other would ask.

When the water reached her hips, Lilith started walking forward. She stopped right where the Edge would be if the river hadn't cut it. Eve approached her, now feeling rather timid. She had questions, but she dared not disturb the moment.

Lilith reached out a hand, cold and wet, and touched her face. Eve watched full lips curving in a secret smile, and at last Lilith said, "Meet me here tomorrow by nightfall." She sunk into the water and swam downstream leaving Eve with all her questions. The first was, of course, why would Yahweh keep his most wondrous work out of Eden, where he said only the best of Him resided? And did Adam know of her, of Lilith? He couldn't possibly. No one who would have seen could keep bitterness in their hearts.

These questions and many others chased each other around inside Eve's head, but she was cold and tired and so she found a clearing near the river and slept there. Much later on the day she awoke and found sustenance in the fruits the trees offered. She realised Adam would probably be expecting her and that sooner or later she should find him before he found her and ruined her plans for later on. She couldn't stand the idea of sharing Lilith with him. She hesitated for a while until she decided he was probably still furious with her and that this would possibly be enough to keep him sulking for a while. In any case she never ventured to these parts of the Garden so it was unlikely he would seek her there.

Her decision was now made but the sun was still high. Eve had never experienced this dragging of time - there had always been something interesting to do or to watch. Even when she had to stand for Adam's attentions it would be over quickly. This was torture. When the sun finally reached the horizon, she had already walked to the river and tried to wash minimally. Her hair was still matted - it was too fine, no amount of washing would ever untangle the knots at the ends. She felt self-conscious and wondered why Yahweh hadn't bothered to make her as beautiful as Lilith.

She was standing in the riverbank, near the Edge, her eyes turned to the Inside where the sun faded, when she heard the same faint rustling, the delicate steps that made her heart race. She spun around and there Lilith was, her tan skin made golden, criss-crossed with the shadows of the few brambles that separated them. Eve gasped.

She waited for Lilith to do or say something but the other just smiled enigmatically as the light swiftly faded.

"Come in, please," Eve pleaded at last.

"I will not."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"So can we stand here? And talk?" Eve thought she sounded desperate. She hoped Lilith would not despise her.

But Lilith smiled, kindly almost. "Yes, we can talk. Why don't you come here?" she proposed.

"I am not supposed to." Eve felt herself blushing. This was something too small and cowardly to say. She walked to the river and crossed the tiny distance that separated two worlds. No booming voice came from the sky, nothing foul seemed to lurk outside. Only the same trees and birds as inside and the most wondrous creature. Maybe this was why Adam never wanted her near the Edge - because he knew that she could disappear into the world and be lost from him there.

An owl called from afar, the crickets started their love song, and a silence that Eve hadn't know before settled as they sat side by side in the grass.

Lilith reached to touch Eve's hair. She ran her fingers though it.

"Tell me, do you like living there?"

Eve was startled. "Yes. Why?"

"Do you ever wonder what's outside?" Lilith smiled when Eve nodded slowly.

"I know beautiful places..." she continued. "Do you want to hear about them?"

Again Eve nodded. Lilith's voice was entrancing, pure song. She needed more of it.

Lilith smiled. "There is a flower that doesn't grow Inside. It is so sweet smelling it could make you sick. I could bring you such a flower, one day, if you'd like."

Eve smiled, grateful, but then she asked, "You have been Inside?"

"Yes, a long time ago..." she answered, a pensive expression dimming her smile. "But that's not important," she continued. "Do you want to know about my home?"

Eve nodded yes. She wanted to know more about Lilith's stay in Eden, but she respected her silence on the subject and let it drop.

"I live in a cave. It has a sandy floor and a beautiful high ceiling. There are rocks there that look like water flowing from the ceiling. In a few places where the ceiling caved in, and so I have natural light inside and always fresh air. An a branch of this river runs underground and it creates a natural pool in the far end of my little home..." Eve listened as Lilith painted in her mind a place of murmuring water, cool air, a soft bed. Lilith's fingers ran softly through her hair and their bodies fell closer, until Eve leant into Lilith's shoulder. Lilith accommodated her, kissing her hair softly. Eve jumped away, staring at Lilith in awe.

"What is it?" Lilith asked, also surprised.

"Nothing, nothing," Eve babbled. She returned to Lilith's embrace and after a moment her friend resumed her description of the many wonders that lay outside Eden. Her mind was absent now, however. She had suspected all her life that such tender touching could be hers, too. Not that Adam had ever shown any sort of desire to pursue that kind of intimacy, but she had seen the animals in courtship, in friendship, caressing each other and drawing pleasure and comfort from it. Inside her bubbled immense happiness and excitement. She wanted more of that and she wanted to kiss Lilith's hair too.

Tentatively, she started stroking Lilith's arm. Lilith didn't move or change her course of speech. The words mingled with the running water to flood Eve's senses and she was glad that her touching was allowed, but she wanted more than allowance: she wanted to impress Lilith. She took Lilith's hand and brought it to her lips. Lilith laughed.

"Am I boring you?"

"No, no." Eve felt embarrassed and regretful. Adam was right; she simply could not do one thing right. She withdrew from Lilith's arms, not knowing how to phrase her apology.

"Shh, it's all right, my pretty one," Lilith said caressing her face.

The night was beginning to fall thick and heavy around them. No light shone from the sky now but Lilith's features were clear to Eve. Those lips, so round, moving before her eyes. She couldn't force herself to make sense of the way her skin contracted under Lilith's hand, and how her lungs refused to draw a breath - everything stood still under Lilith's hand. It was almost painful. Lilith withdrew.

"Come," she said, as she rose from the ground holding out her hand. Eve took it eagerly and followed her to the trees, away from the Edge. She looked back once, still waiting to see Adam or Yahweh calling for her announcing some terrible punishment. No one was there.

Lilith drew her into a deeper darkness and held her. Their faces were so close. The feel of Lilith's breasts against her own made her heart run and her nipples contract although she was far from cold. Lilith was running her hands along Eve's back, making her knees melt. Lilith kissed her cheek, then her neck, just below the ear and then she rubbed her face against Eve's like a cat would. Something broke inside of Eve, and she let out a sob. Lilith caught her lips and kissed her as she hadn't been kissed before. Her tongue was gentle, her breath sweet. Eve held on to her, afraid to fall into that endless kiss. Lilith started slowly, teaching Eve, never letting her feel clumsy, but eventually she let out the hunger that always consumed her.

As they slid to the ground, she became more aggressive in her pursuits. Her hands were not as chaste as before and now they sought breasts. Eve gasped and then moaned as her fingers teased her tiny pinkish buds. When Lilith took one into her mouth and sucked savagely Eve only moved to push it further into her mouth. Lilith's hands continued moulding her body, following her sides, even as she returned to Eve's lips for more breath-taking kisses.

Eve timidly tried to copy Lilith's movements, her hands unsure but eager to please. Lilith's breasts were much larger than her own and they could hardly fit one of her hands. She tried not to squeeze too hard but she needed to feel that pebble digging into her palm. A hand snuck in between her thighs and she froze. "No," she said instinctively, clamping her thighs.

Lilith withdrew the hand and petted her hips in soft circles. "What's wrong?"

Eve couldn't bring herself to speak of the images that assaulted her. What had before brought nothing but indifference to her, now seemed like some awful stain tainting her. Lilith should not touch where he had been. She turned her face away in shame.

Lilith was patient. She snuggled up to Eve, and talked long torrents of sweet little nothings, appeasing Eve as effectively as the soothing touches that permeated them. She draped a leg over Eve's and in the course of her long monologue, she let more and more of her weight fall on Eve's side, wedging her leg between her thighs. Slowly she let the fire build again inside Eve, waiting for the right moment, and when it came she let her body slide along Eve's until their loins met. She was smooth and fast and Eve didn't have time to think on what was happening. She could only feel pleasure at that intimate contact, waves flowing through her every time Lilith ground against her. She reached out to touch her and Lilith leaned down to kiss her. The loss of contact made her whimper and move her hips, trying to reach Lilith's. Lilith smiled.

As Lilith knelt between her thighs Eve was glad that they had found a haven in the trees. She could not bear the thought that Adam or Yahweh could watch them in this sacred and beautiful act, so different from the heartless rutting with Adam. But she was still afraid, deep down. Still, she didn't recoil when Lilith's hand touched her. Nor did she stop her when she left a trail of kisses from her mouth through to her breasts, past her belly, and into the slit between her legs. Only a sigh left her lips as the silken tongue aided by nimble fingers drew apart her flesh and touched her. She couldn't think, couldn't think of a single word to describe that feeling that burned and pulled and pulsated until everything was unbearably tight and she shattered. Thunder coursed though her over and over, so intense she couldn't discern if it was pain or pleasure. She screamed. She must have screamed because her mouth was open and a slightly amused Lilith was by her side shushing her with kisses and more tender words.

Lilith took her trembling hand and guided it to her own slit. It was moist and incredibly hot. Eve found immediately what she searched, that nub, equal to her own that Lilith had so skilfully played upon her tongue. She touched it and watched in awe Lilith curling around her with a sigh. She persisted, amazed that she could do that, ferociously happy that her fingers could possibly affect Lilith in such a way. She chased after that feeling, wanting to undo Lilith as she had been undone, and finally she was rewarded.

They lay side by side for a while before Eve noticed that the night air was cooling the sweat on their skin. She was feeling cold and she snuggled up to Lilith.

"I must go now," Lilith said.

"Can I go with you? Into your cave?"

Eve's question stopped Lilith's movements. "Would you like that?" she asked. "Would you leave Eden?"

"Yes!"

Lilith laughed. "What about him? Would you leave him there all alone?"

Eve shrugged.

"Darling, I don't think that Yahweh would let you just leave," Lilith objected.

"How do you know that?"

Lilith laughed. "He wants you two to breed, like sheep. Like when I was there."

Eve gasped in surprise.

"So you were..."

"First! I was first."

Eve recoiled into a ball. Something was wrong, she could feel it, but not quite pinpoint it. But before she could equate it, Lilith held her, let her inebriating scent involve them and dissipate all doubt.

"I had to escape. I did something that Yahweh forbade so as to ensure that he would not want me back in his little prison with that love sick puppy he made for me. And that is what you must do if you want to be with me."

Eve needed no explanations. There was only one thing that was forbidden in Eden. She nodded slowly and Lilith kissed her in reward.

"But I made a mistake in my haste to leave." Lilith said. A chill ran down Eve's back at the coldness in her voice. "I should have caused him to be expelled too, my last goodbye present to Yahweh who made me only to be a slave."

"But he made all these things for us..." Eve protested feebly. Her God had proven disappointing many times but she still held on to gratitude and fear.

"Bah!" Lilith took her arms from Eve and stood. "Bribes, all useless bribes."

Eve looked up, scared. No one could speak of Yahweh like that. And where was the sweet Lilith she had known? As soon as the thought was formed, Lilith looked down to her, and the anger left her face. She returned to Eve's side, and held her comfortingly, apologising for her outburst with soft words and explaining her motives.

Slowly her stream of words eroded Eve's resolve somewhat, but it was not what changed her heart. She had a mind of her own and she saw what Lilith did not - Adam's punishment. She hadn't known that rebellion before. Nor that pettiness that made her reiterate each and every flaw of his, magnify it and add it to her sum. No, she had no great qualm with Yahweh, who was still her maker. But Adam would know some bitterness in his life.

She smiled and kissed Lilith. "Enough. Just let me know where to find you."

She returned to the garden, dizzy with all that had happened. Occasionally she doubted the wisdom of her decision, but then Adam would come and be his usual self. That was enough to rekindle anger in her heart and to strengthen her resolve. She was sweeter then, in those moments, a small, perverse compensation for what was to come. Her only question lay in how she was going to convince Adam to prevaricate.

She was patient. She had always been. Slowly she planted the seed of doubt in Adam's heart. She used little innocent remarks that he rebuffed immediately with some remark about her stupidity. She could see him wondering, though. She didn't dare irritate him by disappearing for too long.

One day her patience bore fruits. Adam came with a fruit from the Tree and gave it to her.

"Eat, woman." She could hardly hide her joy, but she played her part.

"We can't," she said, fake anguish in her voice.

"We can today. Eat up."

She did. She had long imagined that moment, but nothing happened. Just like the day she had first taken a step out of Eden and the skies were silent and she was herself. She was disappointed in Yahweh.

Adam, however, had started babbling, stating all that was obvious to her. He went on in his agitation until night fell. She had lost hope anything would really happen when she saw from afar fire moving. Fiery swords! Like Lilith had told her.

Eve felt exultant as they left Eden, dragged and pulled by the Light Ones. Adam cursed between his teeth, looked miserable and unfortunate, but she stood tall and proud, conscious of every inch of her body, glowing in freedom, ready to run to her lover's arms. She had finally done it, done exactly what she wanted to and she had succeeded. Adam, Yahweh, none of them would ever hold her prisoner again.

As soon as they were out of sight, Adam grabbed her arm and shook her around. "Evil, you are all evil. I don't ever want to lay my eyes on you again. Ever." He had understood, at last.

Eve laughed and set herself free. She ran and ran to the North, always keeping the river to her right until she found a distinguishing tree and then the stone that marked the entrance to Lilith's cave. She entered fearful, not of the unknown, but of the fire that burned inside - it might devour the world. Lilith lay asleep in the sand. She knelt by her and kissed her awake. "I made it, my love."

Lilith smiled and pulled her into her embrace. Never had their lovemaking had been as sweet. They fell asleep and for many, many years Eve lived her dream. She could not remember Eden as it had been; her recollections were of greys and browns, not of the vibrant colours that seemed to surround Lilith. She never thought of Adam. She was happy.

One day followed another. Sometimes Lilith would go away, leaving her alone, but she liked those days too. She would always find time and a dose of imagination to prepare a surprise for her return. Lilith had encouraged her to explore their world too, but she preferred to devote herself to the preparation of those always tender returns. She lost track of time as years chased another, but at length an insidious thought came to her - Lilith's absences were growing longer and more frequent. Lilith always brought something new back with her from her travels. Lately she brought a strange scent in her hair, something that stirred Eve's memory but never roused it.

She started feeling a burning curiosity and simultaneously she felt an unease that run deep inside her. The absences continued to hold to their pattern, until one day Eve decided to follow Lilith and satisfy her curiosity. She could have asked her directly but something in Lilith's silences warned her not to. Lilith took off one evening saying simply, "I will be back in a few days."

Eve followed her discreetly for a couple of days until they reached the entrance of a cave into which Lilith entered. She waited for a long time, but Lilith wouldn't come out. Eventually she decided to enter the cave. She followed a long narrow corridor until she heard voices. She stepped carefully, closer to the fire-lit entrance and then stood there as her eyes adapted to the light. She located where the sounds came from only to be petrified by what she saw there. Lilith, her Lilith, her sweet one, sat astride a man and rode him. She wanted to tear her eyes from that filth before it killed her, but she couldn't.

"Asmodai..." Lilith moaned, and the being pushed up into her. Eve's stomach turned. This had to be an illusion. She watched them to the end, standing there. She was sure that at one point they had become aware of her presence; Lilith had laughed and rode him harder. Lilith lay on top of the creature, panting, a shimmer of sweat on her golden skin and she smiled a cruel smile.

"Enjoyed the show, my darling?" she asked to the dark, in Eve's direction.

Eve could not contain a sob. "Why?"

"Because I want to. Because I can." Lilith was cold and sharp.

"But I love you," Eve babbled. She wanted to stop crying, she could see very well that Lilith drew pleasure from her pain, but she could not stop. She could only be as pathetic as Adam had always told her she was.

"Poor little darling," Lilith sneered. "Come and join us, we will console you."

Eve's sobs turned into a mew of disgust. Nothing Adam had ever done to her had hurt as much as Lilith's coup. Now she understood why Yahweh had turned on Lilith: no one could know her and not love her; no one could know her and not be hurt by her. She was the sharpest blade. And Eve hated Him who had created such a weapon.

She ran from the cave and she ran and she ran. She never returned to her former home or to that part of the world. Some years later, perhaps by chance, she found a dwelling. She thought of Adam. It looked like a place where Adam would live, neat and ordered, full of nifty little articles and with something that looked like an altar in the back. She waited for him.

Lilith was dangerous and intoxicating and treacherous. Eve felt alone but she also decided that she'd do better with Adam, despite all his little rules and his sternness and his lack of joy, even if those meant submission. There would be no more joy in her life either, there hadn't been more than an ashen world for her ever since that fateful night. She could now at least understand him. She only asked herself if, like her, in his heart he still dreamed of soft skin and sweet secrets.

_Finis  
December 2005_

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in Wikipedia and decided it was nice idea to play upon: "Erubin 18b says that after the expulsion from Eden, Adam was separated from Eve for 130 years [...]."
> 
> Some scholars reject the idea that Lilith takes root in lyl which translates as night/nocturna but I like the idea of Lilith as Night and I enjoyed using it. :P


End file.
